


soft, sleepy

by tatertwitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Fic, F/M, Fluff, Iron Bull is a Good Friend, Rogue Lavellan - Freeform, borrowing solas' couch, forehead kissing, this has been sitting in my notes for far too long pls just take it, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertwitch/pseuds/tatertwitch
Summary: liara is drunk. skyhold has too many stairs.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	soft, sleepy

Liara Lavellan is many things - a hunter, a Herald, a leader - but a graceful drunk is _not_ one of them.

She accepts Bull's offer of drinks with the Chargers gleefully, settling into a chair along the back wall of the Herald's Rest just as the sun starts to set outside and Maryden begins to pluck at her lute.

Three cups of mead in, they are joined by Varric and Sera as they come in from an impromptu archery contest in the yard. Varric had lost, so he pays for the next round, and Sera groans as Maryden starts singing _Sera Was Never_. Liara has already started to lean against Varric, giggling at his stories and Bull's innuendos.

The group starts on the harder stuff as the tavern starts to clear of the bulk of its patrons, mostly Inquisition soldiers. Liara briefly wonders whether Josie or Cullen would take issue with her being this drunk in front of the troops, but Sera has climbed on to Bull's shoulders and he is giving her a piggyback around the tavern - much to Cabot's chagrin - and Liara decides she doesn't much care what her advisors would think.

A full bottle of liquor later and Sera is snoring under the table, Bull is nursing a mug of water and the rest of the Chargers are nowhere to be seen. Liara's head is on Varric's shoulder and she hums merrily to herself as she struggles to keep her eyes open. Her insides are pleasantly warm, and Varric's coat is soft against her cheek.

"Alright, Spooks," he murmurs to her. "I think it's time you headed to bed."

"But I'm _comfortable_!" she whines, crossing her arms. "And I don't want to walk up all those _bloody steps_ , Varric. I refuse." Her protest is met with a chuckle as Varric shrugs her off his shoulder.

"I could always carry you, boss," Bull snorts. "You're tiny enough."

"I am not _tiny_ ," Liara huffs. Bull raises an eyebrow at her.

She groans, rubbing her eyes. "Fine, if you must." She really is quite tired, she realises as she holds out her arms. It's way past midnight, and she'd been up since daybreak inspecting troops at Cullen's insistence. Maybe bed wasn't the worst idea.

Bull, to his credit, manages to get her all the way across the courtyard and up two flights of stairs before his own drunkenness makes it impossible to keep carrying Liara - who, he realises, has fallen asleep in his arms.

 _She's much heavier than she looks_ , he thinks. _Not so tiny after all_.

He shakes her awake, and she grumbles as he sets her on her own wobbly legs.

"Why did they put my bedroom at the top of the highest tower in the _whole fucking castle_ , Bull? Why would they _do that to me_?"

Bull chortles, then hiccups. Liara starts giggling; then they're both leaning against each other in the Great Hall laughing and clutching their ribs.

"I think ... I could ... ugh, _fuck_ ," Liara wheezes, her head spinning. "Solas has a couch. I think I'll just ... borrow his couch."

"Hm. Yeah. Good call, boss."

"Can you ... get home from here?"

Bull snorts. "Don't worry about me. Go lay down."

He helps steady Liara, making sure she won't topple over without his help, before releasing her and turning away with a mock salute. She lets out one final hiccup in his direction, and makes her way to the rotunda.

She has to lean on the door for a moment to let her vision clear, before she opens it to find Solas still at his desk, reading. He raises an eyebrow as she stumbles into the room.

" _Vhenan_!" Liara chirps, face lighting up. "You're still awake!"

"I am," he says, taking in the state of her. "And you are -"

"A bit drunk," she giggles.

"I can see that." He smiles and gets up from his chair to wrap an arm around her waist. She buries her face in the side of his neck and sighs, breathing in the smell of his skin and his sweater.

"Can I sleep on your couch?" she slurs, eyes closed as she sways in his arms.

He huffs a laugh into her hair. "Of course you can."

Solas helps her over to the couch, gently laying her down and pressing his lips to her forehead as she hums happily.

"Stay here," she whispers as he moves to pull away.

"Let me finish this chapter and I will be right back."

"Mhm," Liara hums, rolling over to lie on her stomach, already half asleep. "You'd better be."

He chuckles softly, turning back towards his desk.


End file.
